Corruption of evil
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: Jack's visited by a black rabbit, that he finds out is a nightmare Pitch then uses to talk with him. When they meet Pitch is broken; on the edge of insanity, he forces Jack to do things the boy never could imagine he would do. Slowly feelings bloom between the two. But Pitch has a dark painful secret, that proves he is no longer the real threat. A deadly shadow lurks behind them.
1. Chap1: Follow the black rabbit

Jack's visited by a black rabbit, that he finds out is a nightmare Pitch then uses to talk with him. When they meet Pitch is broken; on the edge of insanity, he forces Jack to do things the boy never could imagine he would do. Slowly feelings bloom between the two, which Jack keeps a secret from the guardians. But Pitch has a dark painful secret of his own, that proves he is no longer the real threat. A deadly shadow lurks behind them.  
>Only if Pitch is on the brink will they be able to destroy this pure neat form of evil that threatens everything, even Pitch's own existence.<br>...Who will survive?

Disclaimers:  
>-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.<br>-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart X3 (links on my profile page)  
>Thank you again for letting me use it!<p>

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture  
>(No bashing on the couple or genre please. If it's not your thing then you merely need to look elsewhere. We all have our own opinions and our own preferences.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Corruption of evil<span>**

Chapter 1: Follow the black rabbit:

The day was cold and the wind strong, snow falling and covering the town of Burgess, as it slept below, in a blanket of white.

Jack sat on the roof of Jamie's house, staff in hand, admiring his work after a day of fun throwing snowball fights, making odd and amusing looking snowmen and creating mischief as he always did.

The children were all safe and warmly tucked up in their beds, and after watching the snow fall for a while, he began to get a little bored. So pointing his staff at the snow in front of him that sat upon the roof, he watched as he brought a white snowy rabbit to life, watching as it skipped about happily in the snow.  
>Jack's smile changed to an uneasy look though, as he felt something watching him. Looking around he saw nothing, so turned his attention back to the rabbit. But then he heard a whisper behind him and turned his head quickly only to see nothing but the snow-covered roof. Not even a footprint graced the soft layer of cold. Maybe it was all in his mind. Just the wind he thought, only the wind playing tricks on him. So yet again he turned his attention back to the white rabbit playing about before him. The creature though, seemed to make him feel a little lonely if he was honest with himself. Partially because it reminded him of himself. Cold. Alone. Un-alive. Sure, he had the Guardians who were like a family, and the kids who were his friends and believed in him now, and that was great, wonderful. But... But, the Guardians were often so busy, and the kids, those who believed, he only played with in winter, or particularly cold days when he could bring a little early or late winter fun their way. And the burst of attention he suddenly got when becoming a guardian left him needing more after tasting it. He'd been so alone for so long that the moment he no longer felt alone, and had felt the warmth of friends and family, had made it so that once he was alone again, even if not all the time anymore, it felt even more unbearable than before, with the fear that that warmth may never return.<br>His lonely thoughts were disrupted when all of a sudden there was a noise behind him again, only clearer this time. He turned his gaze to his side and, with a look of shock and confusion on his face, just sat there staring at what seemed to be a, if he dared to use the words, a pitch black rabbit with golden eyes.  
>To Jack's surprise, the little bundle of dark started to move towards his own snowy rabbit creation, slowly and nearly shyly hopping over. At first just stopping in front of it and watching as Jack's rabbit just stared back. It then proceeded to, what Jack could only guess, was to get the other rabbit's attention as it hoped around it in a playful manner. So Jack obliged and let his little creation jump around with it's mysterious black opposite. He smiled and even began to let out small laughter, watching the two play around, jumping about seeming to have so much fun. He had no idea where the little one had come from, though it didn't seem to be a normal rabbit at all, he ignored that; too caught up in the fact his little fluffy snow counterpart wasn't alone anymore and instead was having fun and seemed so full of life.<br>He decided to add to them and create a few little smaller rabbits to play around them. But as he was doing so, to his shock a black substance swirled alongside the snow, and out of the combination arose three small rabbits, a perfect contrast of the blackest of black and shining blue ice. The black at first swirling around and then frozen still inside each ice creature. they looked amazing. Glistening in the moonlight, the three baby rabbits began jumping around the two older ones and then around Jack, but he wasn't controlling them. And after a few seconds of staring in awe, something clicked. He's seen that swirling darkness and that combination before...

_"What goes together better than cold and dark?"_

The breath caught in his throat, the black rabbit now staring in to his eyes. Those _golden eyes _upon a _pitch black _form. This deadly combination of cold and dark within the smaller creations. No.

"It can't be... No, we defeated you!" He stood quickly, letting his snow bunny disappear back in to the snow. The three smaller ice/black-sand combinations jumped of and disappeared out of sight. However, the black golden eyed one remained sat in front of him, simply staring.  
>"P-Pitch... Where are you? Show yourself! What kind of game are you trying to play?!" at that the black rabbit decided it was time to leave and hopped to the next roof over, a small trail of sand following his swift movement.<br>"H-hey, where are you going?" Jack ran after it, trying his best to keep up with the speedy animal, but it didn't help that it kept suddenly changing direction and could get through gaps that were way too small for jack to even think about following it through them.  
>Eventually he caught up to it in a small alleyway, though the reason was because it had stopped and was looking behind its self as if to check he was still there. He suddenly had a feeling that the rabbit wanted him to follow it, and was no longer sure if he should or not. He watched cautiously as it turned around and started staring at him with those intense golden eyes again. He took the chance to lunge himself towards it in hope of catching it. For all he knew Pitch was back and planning something again, so he couldn't just let one of, what appeared to be, his nightmares in the form of a rabbit, get away. But as he jumped forward and was about to lay his hands on the dark creature it disappeared instantly in to the shadows. Falling to the floor, Jack just lay there face down for a few seconds, and sighed. Lifting his head he saw, mockingly sat in front of him, that damn creature.<br>"What the hell... what's with this?"  
>Then, suddenly, a familiar voice emitted from it though it's mouth didn't move. Just that same stare continued as the voice spoke.<p>

"Hello there, dear Jack Frost." Jack's eyes widened as the voice chuckled lowly.

"Pitch! I knew it..!"

"Oh so clever, aren't we? Only figuring it out once I had mixed my nightmare sand with your snow. And even then you took your time. Shouldn't you have noticed from the beginning?

"Shut up and show yourself!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Frost."

"What's wrong? You still scared?!" The rabbit remained silent for a few seconds until Jack heard a sigh as Pitch continued speaking.

"I'm not scared of _you_, my dear boy. Oh I wish I could appear before you, however..." Pitch's voice was sarcastic until he picked his sentence back up. "I can not. I can only see and speak to you through this small nightmare of mine."

"Why?"

" 'Why' you say? Why do you think? Do you not remember what you and your Guardian friends did to me? I have only just gained back enough strength to create such a week nightmare like this one so I can at least see outside of this dark place. I may be a creature of the dark, but that does not mean I wish to be trapped in here for all eternity."

"Trapped where?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Why should I tell you now, hmm? So you Guardians can come to try to finish me of? You can't kill fear Frost, you can only set me back, and I would merely have to gain back my energy once more like I always do. Though to be honest, I would rather not go through _that_ again. So I think this is good bye for now." The king of shadows said in a voice that held a hint of sadness and depression, somehow tugging at jack's heart. The shadow creature started to turn ready to run again.

"Hey! Wait! Go through? Go through what? You mean the nightmares who turned on you?"

"So full of questions aren't we?" Jack couldn't help but wonder what happened to Pitch, and couldn't help but feel a little pity for him seeing what he had been reduced to because of himself and the other Guardians.

"I just... would like to know, that's all..."

"Well, how about we play a little game then? You win and I'll tell you all you would like to know." Jack didn't trust the nightmare king, and highly doubted it would be a fair game, or reasonable for him should he lose. But his playful self and the trickster he was clouded those wise thoughts just enough.

"And if I lose?" The only answer to his question was a low chuckle. Jack sat, his legs crossed.  
>"Well?"<p>

"Oh so demanding, aren't you, child? If you lose... then all you have to do is stand still in front of me, without moving no mater what happens, for five seconds so I can... _test_ something."

"_Test something_? What the... Test what? A new way of trying to kill me maybe?"

"Haha..! No dear boy, now why would I want to do that, when there's so many more useful and interesting things to do with you? I swear on fear itself no harm shall come to you in those five seconds."

"And _after_ those five seconds?"

"hmm, now that we'll have to see about when the time comes."

"When the time comes? You haven't won yet."

"So is that a 'bring it on', Jack Frost?"

"What are the rules?" another chuckle emitted from the rabbit.

"you try to catch my little friend here, before he gets back to me within my lair. If you can catch him, i'll tell you all you would like to know. He gets to me before you can catch him, i get those five seconds to do as I please." Jack fell silent for a few seconds as he thought things over. What could Pitch do to him in 5 seconds? More importantly, what was it he wanted to do? But he thought the risk would be worth it seeing as the risk didn't seem all that great, especially with Pitch in his weakened state. Well, if that was true anyways. But this was the best way to find out, so...  
>"Well?"<p>

"Ok."

"Then let's begin our game, shall we? Time for a little_ fun_!" with that the black rabbit turned on its heels and darted forward. Jack quickly taking flight and following after it, insistent on catching it and winning his right to know what he wanted.

The pair darted all over Burgess, until they ended up in the forest where Jack remembered held the entrance to pitch's lair. Or at least, what use to be the entrance. If it was still blocked up and unusable was unknown to him, so he concentrated on just catching the nightmare rabbit before he found out. But it was too late, before he knew it, they were only meters away from that spot, and Jack's cold heart started to beat even faster, adrenaline fuelling his incredible speed that, unfortunately for him, was matched by the creature he was currently chasing. But it wasn't over yet, even if it got in the lair it still had to get to its master who was waiting somewhere inside. They were so close and Jack was ready to follow it down the rabbit hole he presumed would open up for the black rabbit now speeding towards it. He tried his best to speed up before he would have to slow to turn and follow it down. He was gaining on it, it felt as if he could catch it, excitement burst through his mind fuelling him even more.  
>And then, the rabbit ran right over it.<br>He was not expecting that.  
>Nearly face-planting in to the covered tunnel that had once been his path to Pitch's domain, and now was a mere scar in the dirt, Jack stumbled and fell behind the creature created by the demonic man.<p>

"Shit!" He quickly regained his composure and sprinted forward, the rabbit was still in his sight, but as Jack began to run towards it it dived in to a small hole at the base of a tree. Running over to it, it looked just like a normal burrow of some animal or another, and it was far to small for him to fit in as well. He clawed at it for a couple of seconds to check that the small tunnel that must lead to Pitch wasn't bigger a little further in, but no luck. Standing and looking around frantically, he turned back to the old passageway to the nightmare king's lair. Running back over, he gripped his staff tightly and started stabbing the earth beneath him that bore the scare of the old opening; the same spot that use to be underneath the bed, the bed he once also broke with his staff to get to the tunnel beneath. Hopefully it would work again. Well, there was only one way to find out. Digging frantically, he thought for a second hope was lost, but then he thought of Pitch's smug face, and that gave him one last boost to keep going, and with that and one last strong jab at the dirt below that sent a small flash of light though the ground, it crumbled as the blocked opening fell in.  
>Jack laughed happily at his success as he stared down in to the dark, which faltered to put him off being ready to jump down only a second later. However, just before he let gravity take it's hold, a familiar noise emitted from the depth of the darkness. He stayed still, floating above the deep hole in the ground, listening, unsure what to do. Then, with a rushing noise of hooves and screeching sounds, a huge nightmare horse came bursting out, pushing Jack backwards as if, to the creature, he was never there to begin with. It was quickly followed by a few normal sized nightmares of its kind. Jack was crouched on the floor, immobile in his fighting stance, waiting for them to make the first move. But to his surprise, they ignored him and, after bucking backwards and screeching a few times they ran off. It was as if they were relieved to eventually be free and didn't care for anything ells at that moment. Though a little fear began to instil itself in his mind, and he wondered if he should tail the demons, he decided it was nothing important since he figured at worst they would only spook a few people. He decided to deal with that later and shrugged it of, he had to be quick if he wanted to win, and if he did he could ask Pitch about the nightmares then if needed.<br>He jumped, this time letting himself fall down in to the dark; in to the shadows; in to what could be his worst nightmares... maybe this was a bad idea. Fear began to ensnare his thoughts, but he pushed on and ignored it. Once his feet touched the ground, he began to run down one of the many corridors of the dark place Pitch occupied. Running around through many different tunnels, hands skimming the walls from time to time in darker areas to lessen the possibility of running in to something, just following the growing fear that lead to Pitch like a scent. Then, all of a sudden he saw, standing in front of him at the end of the tunnel, that black sand creature. It had noticed him and turned to look his way before turning to the left to go through the adjoining corridor, continuing its way forward. It hadn't gotten to Pitch yet! The tunnel it took musk take longer to get to this part of the lair than the root Jack took! His chance was still there. He ran after it, turning the corner and going to the end of the passageway where a large door stood. Pushing it open he rushed inside, to be faced with...  
>Nothing but a large dark room. He looked around but struggled to see anything. Not even the bright shining golden eyes of a single nightmare could be seen. He could barely make out a few outlines of the room, but he thought at least he would see those eyes, or hear a sound; but nothing. Had it left the room already, or did it never come in here to begin with? He tried to light the room by using his staff with the glow off his frost, but it didn't seem to help in any way.<br>At this point Jack didn't know what to do and so he slowly walked forward, trying to see if he could make out anything more in this dark room that seemed darker than what he had previously walked through.

"Watch where you step, Frost." A familiar, soft, dark voice resonated from behind him, sounding out of characteristically weak. Though it still made the winter spirit jump a little.  
>Jack turned around, though he could see nothing, not even those eyes. He then felt hot breath on the back of his head, sending goose-bumps down his spine. Quickly turning around again, he saw them. Those eyes. But something about them seemed different...<p>

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Not even a hello or how do you do? So impolite, aren't we." Jack just stared up at the only truly visible things he could see, and realised what was off apart from the weakness in the man's voice. The colour; the brightness; his eyes seemed so dull compared to what he remembered.  
>A low chuckle came from Pitch as Jack's eyes widened when he noticed something ells. Sat on Pitch's shoulder, was that damn rabbit. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed its glowing eyes straight away as well as Pitch's. Perhaps he was too intrigued by how low on energy Pitch seemed to be. He remembered him as being a lot more lively, to say the least.<p>

"Damn..." He watched as the nightmare rabbit, well, he watched it's eyes, following their glow as it jumped off of the man's shoulders and sat by their feet.

"You lost."

"I know..." a hand came to his face, lifting his chin.

"It's been a while, Jack Frost." Jack pulled out of the bogeyman's grip, who sighed in return.

"Yeah, it has."

"Five seconds, Jack."

"mmn... Fine." He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to agree to this.

"Remember. Don't move, don't stop me; just wait five seconds. Do you understand?" Jack nodded.  
>"Good."<p>

"What exactly do you w-" Before he could finish his sentence, Pitch had pulled his face forward and pressed his lips on to Jack's.  
>Jack couldn't move; not just because of Pitch or their deal but because he was so shocked. What was this?! Jack's thoughts were a mess and he just stayed immobile as he was told, not knowing what else to do. Eyes wide and a slight heat on his cold cheeks, he felt Pitch's lips move against his own, a hand holding his face in place. Pitch's tongue suddenly grazed his bottom lip, before he give a quick suck where it had touched, making Jack wince and squirm nervously.<br>Too soon and not soon enough, the lips were gone along with the heat they brought to Jack's otherwise cold face.  
>Jack just stood there, unable to do anything apart from hold a confused and shocked expression.<p>

"Interesting..."

"What... why, why did you do that?" Jack's hand came up to place his fingers over his lips, touching where Pitch's had been. Pitch just smiled at the question as Jack panicked slightly, a blush easily noticeable on his snow white skin.

"I wasn't sure of something. I had to test it."

"You had to test _kissing_ me?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"..."

"That was my first ever kiss!"

"hmm, I had guessed that."

"What are you, some kind of pedophile?"

"You're over three hundred years old."

"And I look seventeen, tops!" (*)

"That's pretty close to eighteen."

"You! You have an answer for everything?"

"Yes." Jack grabbed Pitch's robe, slightly pulling him forward. Pitch winced, and Jack felt wet cloth under his grip, but ignored it.

"Then tell me Pitch, what was this _test_ for exactly?!" Pitch figured there wasn't really a point in holding back now, so he told the boy the answer to his question without holding back.

"I needed to see if the... the feeling that I've felt for you, were what I thought. I know I may be quit a deal older than you, and not just in bodily looks but actual age. And we may both be male. However, that doesn't matter to me. You never left my mind since that time when you beat me and my nightmares dragged me down here. That triumphant grin; and that hint of guilt."

"What?"

"To be honest I've missed you. Well, I've wanted to see you again, I suppose."

"D'you get badly hit in the head or something..?" Pitch ignored that comment as if he never heard it, though maybe he never did.

"At first I just hated you, I wanted you dead by my hands. But, I've had time to think whilst trapped down here. I slowly realised that hatred, which was because I had felt betrayed, was hiding another feeling similar but far from hate. So many years in the dark on my own, I didn't think it was possible for me to miss anyone, or to feel anything like this. I tried to forget. To ignore these stupid _human feelings_. And yet... The moment I saw the chance to see you again. Even if I was to lose our little game, I just wanted to see you again. The only one who truly knows how I felt, all alone, for so very long." Jack was dumbfounded, he couldn't bring words out of his mouth, he just stared.  
>"I at least wanted to know if what I thought I felt was true, because I didn't think this feeling was possible for me. in fact I'm still doubting myself now. I don't blame you if you find me repulsive..." Pitch mumbled, sounding slightly out of it.<br>"It's... all to interesting to not explore..."

"I... What? But. Feelings, for me. What?" Jack's mind felt messed up. Did he hear right? He nearly felt happy at the thought of Pitch wanting him and feeling for him in such a way. Perhaps it was the though of being _wanted_ by anyone that pleased him. No. Pitch must be playing with his mind. Yes that's it. He just wasn't thinking strait.  
>Jack started backing up, and placed a hand to his face as he tried to comprehend this madness, a warm wet substance touching his cheek.<br>"Wha?" He moved his hand to try to look at it in the darkness as he continued walking backwards.

"Jack, stop!" Knowing he couldn't get to him in time to stop him himself, using shadows Pitch quickly and instinctively opened some window like entrances to the room, to let some light in for Jack to see where he was going.  
>Too late. Jack was slipping backwards. The same wet substance that was now on his cheek was also covering the floor beneath him. He fell on his back with a thud.<br>Jack realised why Pitch had said what he had said before, when he first entered the room... 'Watch were you step.'  
>There was blood, so much of it; it seemed to cover nearly all off the room apart from close to the entrance that he had walked through. The blood, a lot of it dry from having been spilled a while ago, but also some of what seemed nearly fresh, was darker than normal blood, nearly black...<p>

"W-what the?!" was this...

"Don't worry, it's only mine." It was. It was Pitch's blood. He had thought he'd felt something damp on his robes, though he hadn't though anything of it at the time.

"There's so much... What happened here?" Jack's face held a horrified look as he slowly stood up.

"I'm sure you can guess; after all, you're one of the ones who put me here." Jack looked down at his damp hands and then up at Pitch, now able to see the large gash across his stomach and up to his toned pale-grey chest. Pitch was badly hurt; he was bleeding. Pitch had been bleeding a lot. Because of him and the Guardians?

"But... How? I don't understand! The nightmares brought you down here, I though they would just give you a scare and not listen to you anymore."

"Oh, they did a lot more than just that, dear Jack... To humans they bring bad dreams and fear. But, they're able to do a lot more than just that to me if my control on them vanishes. And those who saw me as no longer worthy to be their leader, held no mercy." Pitch looked down at his feet, to drained now to say much more. They really had pulled him further down than he already was. Whatever sanity he had before seeming to fade along with his power and strength. Jack felt bad for him; was that okay?

"Pitch, Who have we here?" A voice came from behind Pitch and he froze before slowly turning his head to look behind himself and then back at Jack. Jack hadn't heard it, but he saw Pitch's reaction to whatever he had just heard. He had never seen him look so horrified. He then ran towards Jack and picked him up, running for an exit opposite from the door where Jack had entered the room and where the voice was also coming from now.

"Wha-Pitch? What's going on?!"

"Just shut up and do as I say!" Panic was clear in his voice, so Jack obliged, not sure what they were running from. Pitch ran and ran through his maze of a lair knowing exactly where he was going, ignoring the stabbing pain and the blood running down his form. Jack began to worry, he could see all that blood on the floor behind them. He wanted Pitch to stop and explain what was going on. Eventually, Pitch turned a corner and entered a room slamming the door behind them; a couple of seemingly still loyal nightmares running to guard it and stop anything else from entering.  
>Pitch went over to the bed, in what seemed to be a run down royal bedroom, and placed Jack down on the soft covers.<br>"D-damn it!" He then fell to his knees unable to hold himself up anymore as he gasped for air.

"H-hey, maybe you should lay d-" Pitch fell over all together, a bloody lump on the floor.  
>"Pitch!" Jack jumped down to his side, looking over his wounds.<br>"What the hell's happened to you..."

* * *

><p>( (*): Jack is suppose to be about 14 when he dies in the film, I think. Though I've also heard he is suppose to be stuck at 17... But let's imagine he looks around 16-17. Because otherwise this part of their conversation doesn't work as well, obviously. XP)<p>

Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling faults, please tell me if there are. For some reason the document manager on here has changed (at least for me, don't know about you guys) and no longer has the spell-check option. I have no idea why. I always used it to do one last check before submitting, and I don't have a program like word to write my stories on, just WordPad which doesn't seem to have spellcheck... So yeah...

Anyways, hope you like this first chapter! Next chapter will be stronger in the yaoi (boylove) department. You have been warned.

And just to let you know, I might change my username soon. Not sure to what yet, but it's been the same (teen titan inspired thing) since I started this account ages ago and I feel it needs to change. So yeah, just letting you know.

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chap2: Drag me down

Thank you all for all the nice reviews from the first chapter!~

Disclaimers:  
>-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.<br>-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning:** Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, (a little shadow tentacle bondage), acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corruption of evil<strong>

Chapter 2: Drag me down:

Pitch woke up, on the bed, bandaged. Not daring to sit up, he turned his head to look around. He noticed that, kneeling on the floor with his head resting on crossed arms on the side of the bed beside him, was Jack, fast asleep. Pitch reached out a hand and wound his fingers through soft snow-white hair, provoking a noise from the boy who's eyes started to flutter open. Pitch moved his hand away, placing it back by his side. Jack woke up and lifted his head slowly.

"hmm... Pitch? You're awake?"

"...Yes."

"You had me worried there." He said with a soft smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you suddenly collapsed. Though I'm not surprised really... Mind telling me what you, I'd say _we_ but I was being carried like a girl... were running away from so frantically before?" Pitch looked away.  
>"Stray nightmares?" Pitch didn't respond in any way, Jack sighed.<br>"I'm guessing whatever it was can't get in here."

"We should be safe in here." Pitch said quietly.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"I'll be fine."

"..."

"Where did you get..."

"The bandages?" Jack pointed at the little black rabbit in the corner of the room.  
>"He brought them. At least some of your nightmares chose to stay by your side. These three seem quite fond of you." He said looking over at the two nightmare horses guarding the door and then back at the nightmare rabbit, who came over and jumped on the bed beside it's master.<br>"Though I've gotta say, I'm curious, this is the first I've seen of your nightmares that isn't... well, a _mare_."

"This one is... special. He is not the same as the others." Pitch proceeded to give it some well deserved affection and stroked its shadowy fur.  
>"Thank you. And thank you too, Jack. After what I did before, and all the things I have done in the past, I did not think you would be so kind as to do this." he gestures to his bandaged torso.<p>

"Well... I wasn't going to just let you rot on the floor. And it's not like you tried to kill me or anything." Pitch turned his gaze back to Jack. He just stared at him until Jack couldn't take it anymore.  
>"What?" He reached out and took a hold of the winter boy's face once again, holding it by his chin.<p>

"If you're not careful, I'll drag you down and never let you out." Pitch took the chance to dive forward and catch Jack's lips in a quick kiss, who gasped at the sudden contact. Pitch instantly regretted the painful movement.  
>"I'd leave quickly if I were you; before I decide to keep you here." Pitch couldn't hold back a pained moan and flopped back down on to the bed.<p>

"Pitch!" Jack floated upwards angrily and blushing because of the sudden kiss. Hovering above the bed, he looked down at the broken man laying there.  
>"... Idiot."<p>

"If you think that then leave."

"Why do you want me to leave so suddenly?" Pitch kept his eyes off of Jack.  
>"Before you were going on about how you missed me and wanted <em>so badly<em> to see me." He said smugly.

"Yes, well...it's probably a bad idea if you stay any longer." Pitched looked up at the still floating boy above him with a serious face.  
>"Trust me, you don't want to meet him. And <em>I definitely<em> don't want you to meet him."

"Who?"

"It's non of your business! You've done enough, now leave."

"No."

"What?"

"I said _no_."

"I'm warning you Jack."

"And I'm saying no."

"Don't make me get up-"

"And what? Bleed on me?" That was it, Pitch's patience was gone. He grabbed a hold of the snow white ankle above him, and pulled. Jack came flying downwards with a shriek, staff dropping to the floor besides the bed. Pitch had managed to pull him to his side. Jack was now laying beside Pitch staring at his bandaged up chest as it began to move. He found himself pined down, a hand coming up grabbing his own, holding them above his head, the other grey hand around his pale neck before he had a chance to react.  
>"Let me go!"<p>

"No. If you won't obey me and leave now, then I'll just have to make you do the next best thing."

"Huh?"

"I'll make you mine." Pitch chuckled, trying his best to ignore the pain burning his body.

"W-what?! What do you mean by that you bastard?" Pitch answered by leaning down and nibbling on Jack's neck, making a shocked noise escape the boy's lips.  
>"He-hey stop..!"<p>

"I did warn you. Now If you're going to risk being down here I want to at least have you first..."

"Have you gone mad?!"

"I don't want him to have you! But if you won't leave then..."

"Him? Who are you talking about? The one you were running from? Because apart from you and these three nightmares of yours I haven't heard or seen anybody down here!" Was it that Pitch had gone mad trapped here with his nightmares? Jack was definitely considering it. This thing Pitch was running from, it must be something the nightmares placed in his mind. A nightmare that Pitch now thinks is true perhaps?  
>He could see blood seeping through the bandages around Pitch's stomach, yet Pitch continued to suck and nibble along Jack's throat. He moved up and licked along his jawline to his mouth.<br>"Pi-mmn!" Kissing him for the third time, he licked at Jack's lips wanting entrance to his soft cool mouth. Jack didn't open up and stayed perfectly still. Pitch pulled back.

"Come now, Jack." Pitch stroked the boys face and let his hand go down along the marks he had left on his neck, across his chest and down to his side where it rested on his hip.

"Please Pitch, stop this. Look at yourself! Your bleeding again... Aren't you even in pain?" Pitch's gaze went down to look at his own stomach. Jack was right, the once clean fabric was quickly changing colour. And he was in pain, but he didn't care right now. He wanted Jack while he could still have him. Needed him. If at least to save him from having his first time stolen by someone worse than Pitch, without any feelings towards the boy and without a care about breaking him in to pieces. His eyes looked back up in to Jack's. In Pitch's mind at this point this was the only way, the only logical thing to do if Jack wouldn't leave. If Jack was going to risk being down here he had to at least steel his first time, to make him his before someone else could beet him to it.

"Ignore that. Just let me make you feel good." He kissed him with more force. Caught off guard, Jack's mouth was open and Pitch's tongue gained entrance. Jack struggled, at first. Then he slowly calmed down, the hot tongue in his mouth making him feel a comforting warmth he couldn't remember having ever felt before. As Pitch kissed him, Jack's mind was being overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions. He came back to his senses and struggled again, this time making the bogeyman pull back.  
>"Don't fight it, Jack. Just move your tongue with mine; and calm down, your fear is delicious but quit overwhelming and scaring you wasn't my goal." He went to kiss him again, but this time Jack turned his head to the side.<p>

"Pitch... I don't think you're thinking clearly; please just let me go!" Jack's blushing face held a pained expression.

"No, this is going to happen, Jack. And you're going to like it." He forcefully turned the boy's face and licked his bottom lip before biting down. Jack moaned, though he didn't understand why since it didn't actually hurt. It wasn't pain but he didn't know how to describe the sensation. But... he felt something else as well, similar to the warmth he'd felt moments before. Pitch ignored Jack's small pleas to stop and started to lick along his jaw to his ear. Sucking on his earlobe and licking the shell, he then whispered to him.  
>"Don't worry, my little Jack; you'll feel good, just don't hold back. Let me in." Jack felt Pitch's free hand go underneath his hoodie and stroke his stomach, fingers ghosting over muscle. There was so much of that warm feeling, it was becoming intoxicating, pooling in his stomach, making him gasp at the touches. The fingers slowly ghosted up and started to play with his nipples.<p>

"P-Pitch" Jack's body felt so sensitive, after all nobody had ever touched him like this before. Nobody had ever really touched him that much in any meaning of the word. And Pitch's touch was just so... _hot_.  
>He couldn't deny the fact that it was nice, like each touch was soothing any loneliness he had left, and heeling the scars he held because of it. But this wasn't right, it couldn't be.<br>"No... no d-don't..!" the nightmare king's hand went back down to his stomach and kept going south, reaching the boys crotch. He began to rub the sensitive area and Jack gasped loudly, eyes widening. Pitch continued, pressing down more, rubbing a little faster and sucking on the boy's neck again. Jack felt like he was going insane, and couldn't believe this was happening and actually feeling so good. He couldn't believe... he actually wanted more, that he didn't really want it to stop.  
>Pitch began to pull down Jack's pants.<br>"H-hey! Stop that, get off!"

"Shy are we?" All of this was so new to Jack, even the though of someone seeing him naked; no one had ever seen him naked.  
>Pitch pulled his pants down in one move, releasing the boy's erection and making another gasp leave his lips. He looked down at himself then quickly looked away in embarrassment. Pitch's hand wound it's way around it and started to move up and down.<p>

"Wha..?! Naa! P-Pitch why... Don't touch there! haa!" Pitch let go of the grip he had on Jack's hands and lay between his legs, and before Jack could do anything apart from continue panting, he licked the tip of his member and then took it in to his mouth.  
>"Nah haaa!" Jack's hands went straight down to Pitch's head and took fistfuls of the raven hair, holding on tightly. His body was in shock along with his mind, he couldn't muster the force to stop Pitch, so lay there helplessly as he was being sucked off for the first time.<br>"Hah... oh nah..! Ha!" Pitch's head bobbed up and down, licking at the tip every now and then. One of his hands massaged Jack's balls before going lower. Jack felt a finger stroking circles around his hole, before gently pressing against it, the tip finding it's way in.  
>"Gah! N-no! Where , what are you doing?! Get it out!"<p>

"Shh... Don't worry, Jack." Pushing his finger nearly all the way in, it made Jack's breath catch in his throat and his eyes widened even more. Though the uncomfortable feeling wasn't that bad and was easily masked by Pitch going back to sucking and licking at Jack's now full erection, the boy still felt like this wasn't right.

"Pitch... please, don't touch there..! Please please get it out..." To his surprise the finger was removed. Panting Jack looked down at Pitch with a blushing face at the sight he saw. Pitch was smirking, his tongue going up his shaft and flicking at the tip, making pleasant shivers run up his spine.  
>"Please just st- !" A tentacle shaped shadow was suddenly in his mouth, his eyes wide and shock covering his face. His hands shot up and grabbed at it, trying to pull it away. He could still breath, but only just. It moved around his tongue, over the insides of his cheeks and everywhere else it could reach, slicking itself with saliva, some dribbling out of the side of Jacks mouth. Now he was seriously starting to panic, he started thrashing about, kicking, and pulling at the black tentacle like solid shadow. But four more of them appeared, one grabbing a hold of each of Jack's limbs and pulling them down to the side, holding them in place. All he could do was make strangled noises as the one in his mouth continued to play with his tongue.<br>After a minute it removed itself, Jack gasped for air and coughed. But it moved straight to being between his legs beside Pitch, and began to press itself against his opening. As it began to push its way inside of him, stretching him open, what started as quiet pleas and noises of discomfort and fear were turning in to near screams. The more it went in the more it stretched, the more it started to hurt, the more he realised that this was really happening. Pitch just sat there and watched with an unimpressed look as Jack, on the verge of crying, tears in the corners of his eyes, was being violated by his solid shadows. Sighing, he lent over the boy and cupped his cheek with his hand.

"My little Jack, calm down. I need to prepare you properly, if you just try to relax and not tense up so much this will be a lot easier, for me and for you." He licked away the line of saliva that had fallen from the side of the boy's mouth.

"Pre-prepare me..? Wh- wha ha! nah ha... what do y-you mean..?! gah..!" A tear fell across his cheek, feeling the shadow tentacle move inside of him, and Pitch licked that away as well. The pain though did seem to lessen a little as he got more use to the size inside him.

"Dear child, surly you know what I'm going to do? You may have never done this before but you've been around long enough to understand."

"But... but I don't want to... I can't-" The shadow went in further and Jack gasped, an odd burst of pleasure, though mostly masked by the pain, tacking him of guard, the shadow finding a certain spot inside of him. Pitch rapped his hand around the boy's length and slowly pumped it up and down. Jack couldn't help it, he was starting to give in to the warm feeling that heated up his cold body, the pain feeling less painful but instead pleasurable, his struggling nearly gone being replaced by twitching and squirming as he held on to the sheets beneath him. Gasping for air and eyes rolling back, the noises he was making changed slowly to moans of lust as Pitch touched him and the tentacle like shadow invaded his insides, pressing against his prostate. A wonderful heat in his stomach and around his length, contrasting with the cold of his body, wasn't helping him to keep control. But then Pitch's hand was gone and the tentacle began to leave him painfully slowly, before giving a light, slimy pop on full exit. Jack moaned, he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain, the empty feeling he now had, or the pleasure that had been stopped just as he was giving in to it... The tentacles were also gone from his arms as well now and Pitch quickly pulled the winter boy's hoodie over his head, throwing it on to the floor in some random direction. That's when Jack noticed Pitch's clothes were nearly all gone, as if they'd just vanished in to shadow, which he figured they probably had, leaving him in nothing but black underwear which showed an obvious bulge needing to be freed. The two remaining tentacles left his limbs and his lower region was suddenly lifted from the bed and placed in Pitch's lap. His underwear had obviously somehow gone now as well, as Jack could feel something, warmer and bigger than the black tentacle shadow, pressing against his ass.  
>"N-no... Pitch..." The tip was quickly pushed in and Jack gasped yet again from yet another overwhelming sensation.<p>

"Jack..." Pitch started to move, shallow and slow at first, his thrusts rapidly deepened and sped up. Jack tensed up, tears were falling from his eyes and he could do nothing but hold on tightly to the sheets beneath him as he screamed quietly, the noise barely able to leave his shaken and breathless form. He closed his eyes tightly. Though he could still feel the pleasure it began to dissipate fast, the pain was stronger and hard to ignore. Pitch noticed how much it was hurting him and stopped, leaning down he kissed him and cupped his face with one hand while holding his small body in place with the other.  
>"Jack, my darling Jack, relax, let this be." Pitch moved his hand to stroke Jack's erect length, and kept himself still inside the boy so he could get a little use to it.<br>"Come now, look at me." Jack's eyes slowly opened and looked in to golden orbs.

"Hurts..." he said shakily.

"Forgive me." He gently kissed him again before he started to move slowly, still pumping Jack's erection. With less pain and the added sensation of Pitch's hand, Jack began to moan, the warm pleasure taking him over again. Pitch started moving faster, slamming against the winter spirit's prostate. Jack's hands found there way to Pitch's back and held on tightly, digging his nails in to grey flesh.

"Pitch, Pitch..! hah!" It was starting to feel good, really good. He didn't want it to stop anymore, yet at the same time he felt disgusting and wanted nothing more than for it to end; but he felt safe and warm and alive in the boogieman's arms. A strong wave of heated pleasure was suddenly all through his body. He hated himself for how sadistic he must be, feeling like this.  
>"Haaa!" He came, the white liquid spilling all over his stomach. His muscles tightening around Pitch in multiple contractions; a few more thrusts and he also came, deep inside of Jack.<p>

"Jack..!" He breathed heavily. Laying on top of him, he gained back his breath, before pulling out and leaning down to lick away the mess on Jack's stomach, who had no energy left to object. Moving to the side, once he had finished cleaning the dazed boy's stomach of the sticky fluid, he pulled Jack in to his arms and held him protectively after pulling the cover over them both with his black sand.

Jack could have never seen this coming. And he wasn't sure what he felt right now, his thoughts a mess. Exhausted, he just fell in to a deep sleep in the warm arms of the king of nightmares. Giving in to their comfort and the tiredness taking him over.

* * *

><p>Sorry again if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me if you see any.<p>

Hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

Reviews are welcome! x3


	3. Chap3: Damage done

Disclaimers:  
>-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.<br>-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corruption of evil<strong>

Chapter 3: Damage done:

Jack woke up, after who know how long of a sleep, aching and still dazed. Pitch's arms were rapped around him. He slowly sat up; and it was easier than he expected, thinking the arms around him would be harder to get out of. Getting out of the bed with a gasp at the pain going from hiss ass up to the middle of his back, body aching, he searched around for his clothes, mind numb, not sure what else to do. As he was getting dressed he noticed some blood on his hands and torso, shrugging it off he cleaned it up, knowing it would have come from that idiot's bandages after making it bleed again... when he...  
>He turned back to the bed and looked at Pitch. Not knowing what to think or feel, he just did what came naturally.<p>

"Hey, Pitch! Wake up you bastard." he said with a raspy warn out voice. No answer.  
>"..." He pulled the covers off of the man.<br>"Hey! I said w-" His eyes went wide in horror when he saw his paler than usual non moving form. All of the bandages were soaked in the nearly black red that was Pitch's blood. Scrambling on to the bed besides him, he quickly turned him on to his back for a better look.  
>"Shit..." grabbing the bandages left from last time, he started to remove the blood soaked ones, but he had nothing to clean him up with or stop the bleeding that became worse as he began to remove the pressure that the current bandages provided. So he stopped when he realised just changing them wasn't enough.<br>Running to the door, as he tried to ignore the pain between his legs, he tried to get passed the two nightmares to find something, but they wouldn't let him through.  
>"Come on, just let me out! I thought you were still loyal to him... I need more than just bandages to help him!" There was a noise at his feet. Looking down he saw the black rabbit jumping about wanting his attention. It ran over to a corner of the room and disappeared in to the shadows before reappearing and waiting there staring at him. A nightmare horse gently nudged Jack's back. Realising they wanted him to follow, Jack did so and ran over. The rabbit disappeared through the shadows again, so Jack decided he'd give it a try. Taking a deep breath, he quickly walked in to the darkness that sent odd shivers up his spine. To his surprise he reappeared in what looked like an old lab of some sorts.<br>"Wow. What is this place?" The rabbit hopped on to a smooth stone counter at the other end of the room, so he went around the centre piece and over to it, where he scanned the surface and shelves above.  
>Medicines to stop bleeding, herbal remedies of all sorts, concoctions to help you sleep, medical instruments; all sorts and everything he could imagine that could ever be needed was placed in order on multiple shelves on the stone wall above the counter and on the counter itself in labelled jars, pots, vials and other containers. Grabbing everything he thought he could use, the rabbit also picking something up in it's small mouth from another surface, they hastily went back through the dark portal like shadow on the wall and in to Pitch's room. Dropping everything on the bed he got to work.<br>Cleaning away with gentle medicine and some compress like materials that the rabbit had picked up, he kept asking himself why. Why was he doing this? After what Pitch did to him... shouldn't he just leave him there to fester in his own doing? But, he couldn't bring himself to just leave him, especially in this state. Pitch had obviously been seriously injured and driven mad by what they did to him. Or at least more mad than he was to start off with, anyways... So he felt that this was partially his fault, and...there was another reason, but he didn't know what it was. All he knew was it made him scared. Scared and angry about what he felt, and scared for Pitch. He'd never had anything like this happen to him, and he'd never seen or thought it possible for Pitch to be in this state.  
>After a long while of cleaning out the wounds along with Pitch's blood bathed body, and stopping the bleeding as much as he could before applying some other medicine, he had bandaged him back up in the fresh bandages.<br>Jack just sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep.  
>"How did you get like this..?" That question wasn't just about his mental but bodily state as well. It was hard to imagine that this was the same cocky bastard than he and the other guardians had fought against with so much difficulty those few years ago.<p>

Pitch healed a lot quicker than any human and was a lot more resistant, just like Jack. But with all that had obviously happened to him, his body had not been able to finish heeling one wound before another appeared; so it was far behind in the heeling process and wasn't able to do it as quickly. And when he did what he... had done to Jack... he pushed himself and opened many of his wounds. He obviously needed to rest and heel and let his body catch up to all the damage done.  
>What he had done to Jack...<br>Jack felt like leaving. Like running away and hiding from everyone and everything in an angry blizzard that he'd create and want to last forever. But he couldn't; the nightmares wouldn't let him out of this room. But even if they were willing to let him out, he had this feeling he couldn't bring himself to leave or that he's stomp back in again after not to long; because even though he wanted to get far away, he also wanted to make sure Pitch woke up and was okay; so he could knock him back out again! He wanted answers. But really, though he hated the fact, he _was_ worried for Pitch.  
>He kept thinking back to what happened, what he had done to him; the touches, the pleasure, the heat... and the pain, the tears and ignored pleas; the rape. That's what it was after all, he knew that, and it made him feel sick. But, though he tried to deny it to himself, those moments where Pitch tried to make him feel good, some of the things he said, the soft caresses and passionate kisses, the warm hands and the pleasure he gave him... It felt so amazing. Like he had been denied it for so long, and eventually granted the warmth of arms, of someone who believed in and wanted Jack, around him that made him feel... alive.<br>He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were tormenting him. He felt tired. Tired of so many things. He lay down on the side of the bed, knees up to his chest, holding his staff tightly in his hands and facing Pitch. He wasn't sure of falling asleep next to him, he was nervous, but he figured Pitch wouldn't try anything again with the state he'd put himself in to. So he slowly drifted off, thinking of the warmth in those hands, no matter how hard he tried not to.

A few hours later, Jack woke up to something warm touching his face, leaning in to the comforting heated touch he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Pitch's outstretched arm and hand being the source of the warmth, he quickly jolted back away from it, nearly falling off of the bed in the process. Pitch understandingly moved his hand away, back to rest on his bandaged chest, and turned his gaze to the stone sealing above.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again." he said calmly. Jack didn't answer, he wasn't ready to trust even the slightest touch or word from the boogieman, you could even go as far as to say he was scared. More so than he could ever have been before. But somehow he still craved that warm hand.  
>"Thank you, again. For the treatment to my wounds I mean. Though I don't see why you did it." Jack sat up.<p>

"I... couldn't just leave you like that, even after you..." It felt so hard for him to talk to the man, he didn't want to but he felt he had too.  
>"You were even worse than the first time I bandaged you up. So..." Jack spoke distantly and looked away. Pitch turned his gaze back on to him.<p>

"Why are you still here, Jack?" He could see how uncomfortable he was, body and mind. He could see, smell and feel his fear. He knew very well that the boy did not want to be there next to him.

"They won't let me leave." he said looking down, not needing to say who 'they' were, and leaving out the part where he wanted to make sure Pitch woke up before leaving.

"I see..." Pitch lifted a hand and one of the nightmares went over to him. Placing his hand on her nose, he patted her and she let out a soft noise.  
>"Good girl. Make sure he gets out; straight to the surface, as fast as you can." And with that the shadowy creature with her flowing smoke like mane became less solid and hurled itself towards Jack. Before he could react he was whisked of out through the door in a cloud of swirling dark. He could do nothing but scream in surprise and shock until all of a sudden he was back through the entrance he came in through, and dropped gently on the forest floor a few meters away from it. The nightmare then went back to her master, leaving Jack alone. He was alone again.<br>He sat there in a daze for a while. What was he suppose to do now?

"What the hell..." He rubbed his face with his hands before standing up. Flying up in to the air, staff in hand, he decided to go somewhere where the weather was so cold no one else would dare to go there, and where the snow was falling down so fast and thick you could barely see a few steps in front of you.

Back in the lair, still lying on the bed, Pitch greatly regretted his actions. Sighing deeply, he touched his bandaged chest, grazing his fingers over what Jack had done for him even though he'd hurt him in such a way...  
>Rape. The boogieman was cruel, dark, selfish, sinful, a living nightmare, along with other evil things. But even he seemed to despise the thought of rape. Forcing someone to do the act of a lover, sex without consent, and with a virgin child non the less. Even if Jack <em>was<em> only a child _physically_ speaking, he was still somehow incredibly innocent and childish.  
>Pitch hated himself right now and cursed his weakness for losing control like that. He wasn't right in his mind. Not that he was perfectly sane before, but now he had completely lost it, he was certain. And stupidly he had let himself see that those curious feelings of want were true; at least in a way. Meaning he now wanted the boy for himself and himself alone. He wanted him as his dark prince to rule by his side; to be his family. He had always wanted Jack on his side. Jack knew what it was like to be alone, and together they wouldn't have to be alone anymore. And now there was no way he could ever be so intimately close to him ever again after what he had done, was there? Well, unless he was to regain his strength and force the boy to submit and stay beside him like an obedient little pet. But he wasn't sure that would work with the boy who was a strong disobedient trouble maker at heart. Even if it did work, he didn't think that kind of obedient Jack would please him in the same way; he might as well make a puppet that looked like the frost boy.<br>So now, how could he ever get close to him again, unless it was to fight each other? If he'd used his head and played it differently, instead of loosing his mind and forcing the boy to sleep with him, it could all be so different.

"I'm such a fool. I wouldn't be surprised if he and those other guardians showed up to finish me off." Slowly sitting up, he looked down at Jack's carefully done work.  
>"But, why on earth did he help me?"<br>Closing his eyes and laying back down, he drifted off to sleep, getting the rest he needed while he still could; even if he did feel that he didn't deserve it.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, hope you like it.<p>

Thanks to everybody who's left a review, liked or followed this story!

Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!~


	4. Chap4: Conflicting feelings

**Just to let you all know I've edited chapter 3 a little. Not much has changed but you might want to read the end of it because that's the part that's changed the most since I've added some text.**

Disclaimers:  
>-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.<br>-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corruption of evil<strong>

Chapter 4: Conflicting feelings:

A couple of days had passed, and Jack had decided he couldn't just hide away from everything in a blizzard forever; so instead he would confront Pitch.  
>He thought back to what happened. Thinking about both the warmth of Pitch and the pain that he'd caused, physically and mentally.<br>Forcing himself forward he headed towards Pitch's lair. Once he arrived back at the tunnel, he wasn't sure if he could do this. But what else was there to do? The boogieman was constantly on his mind and it was driving him up the wall. He had thought about going to the Guardians for help, but what was he suppose to tell them? How could he tell them what had happened to him? The thought alone made him cringe. Not to mention he doubted they would keep their calm.  
>He was about to jump in when out of nowhere a nightmare appeared before him, blocking his way.<p>

"Wha-Hey!" Jumping back and taking his stance, he soon recognised this nightmare. She wasn't the same as the normal ones like the first time he'd fought Pitch, back before he was a Guardian, she didn't seem to have the same mentality and mindless angry movement propelling her forward to attack. She stood there calmly, snorting a couple of times as if it were a greeting. This was one of the few that remained by Pitch's side. One of the two that guarded the door that night.  
>Slowly approaching her, he raised his hand to her nose and she let him pet her. It was as if she was just a normal calm animal on the inside. But when he tried to get past her to the entrance of Pitch's lair, she raised herself on her hind legs and let her body fall back down again, crashing her front hooves on the ground in a warning. Why wouldn't she let him past? Pitch must have ordered her not to let him in.<br>"Hey, come on, let me in I need to speak to him!" She only stared back, her golden eyes glowing in the low lighting.  
>"At least tell him I'm here and I want to talk... Please." As if thinking it over, she remained silent until she made a small noise and turned her head. Looking around and back at Jack, she seemed hesitant at first, but decided to move aside.<br>"Thank you." He jumped down the hole, the nightmare turning to her shadow-sand form and following behind him.  
>Once in the tunnel, feeling nervous, he slowly walked forward. Why is it that every time he came here it all looked different? He came through the same entrance as the last two times... and yet he was lost. Yes it was dark, but he could use his staff to give the space around him a light blue glow if needed, and he generally had a pretty good sense of direction. But his abilities seemed unhelpful in finding his way around in this place.<br>After searching for ten minutes without recognising anything, he stopped and turned to the nightmare who had continued to follow him.  
>"Hey, think you could maybe help me out a little here? This place is like a maze! I have no idea how to find that room... And that's if he's still even in there." The nightmare looked down and neighed quietly.<br>"Hang on... is it because of _you_ I'm lost?!" She looked away.  
>"What the heck? Stop this game and take me to Pitch!" Her ears perked up and she turned her head, more interested in something other than Jack's anger. Jack sensed a small amount of panic from that dark creature, who suddenly turned back to him and stomped her hooves on the floor. When jack didn't move she started nudging him forward, pressing her forehead to his chest.<br>"Wh-what is it? Okay, okay, I get it I'm moving!" She continued directing him until they came to a familiar looking door. He slowly opened it before stepping in, the nightmare following behind and closing the door with shadow sand. He didn't know why she would want to get him lost only to suddenly seem startled and show him the way without hesitating, but he decided to ask Pitch about it later, if possible.  
>Jack glanced around the room, but Pitch wasn't there. He was no longer on the bed, or anywhere else as far as he could see. He kept looking around the room worried that maybe he had pushed himself and lost consciousness again. Why? Why was he worried about this evil man..? He felt so stupid.<br>And then he heard a groan; faint, but it was there. It seemed to come from the bed so he looked closer. He realised that Pitch wasn't on the bed, because he was currently underneath it. Slowly making his way over, he crouched by the bed and looked under the frame at the hardly visible boogieman covered in shadow.  
>"...Pitch..?" At first there was no response, and Jack worried.<p>

"Don't be afraid, Jack." The sudden words, though just above a whisper, made him jump.  
>"Why are you here? ...And alone I see." Pitch's voice sounded so week it was out of character, to the point were his voice could be mistaken for somebody else's if Jack didn't <em>Know<em> it was him.

"I... needed to talk to you."

"Oh..?"

"And of course I'm alone, who did you think I would bring?" Jack sighed.  
>"How about you come out from under there?"<p>

"How about I stay here and you leave?"

"Or what? Are you going to try and molest me again like what you did to me a few days ago? If I don't go will you try and _rape_ me again?!" He regretted his words straight away, he felt so embarrassed, and how was saying this going to get him to come out?  
>Pitch said nothing, he only seemed to curl in to himself, the shadows darkening around him. He heard a creaking noise above him as Jack was obviously crawling on to the bed. For a few minutes there was silence, until the winter spirit sighed deeply.<br>"Please, come out from under the bed..."

"I'm surprised that you want to be anywhere near me..."

"Yeah, well, I can't just hide and pretend nothing happened like you now can I. Now come out already! I won't leave until you do."

"Fine. If it will make you leave me be..." Pitch slowly emerged from the darkness underneath the bed, hardly able to stand.

"You look even worse than before..."

"..."

"Why is that? Did something get in here?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Pitch snapped. Jack honestly didn't know. Why was he? He must have asked himself that question a hundred times over by now...

"I don't know. I just don't like seeing others suffer; maybe."

"Hnn, then do you mind if I sit next to you? Only, though it pains me to admit, I can't hold myself up for much longer." Jack nodded and Pitch sat to his left, back hunched over, hands resting lazily on his lap as he stared down at them.  
>"Well? What is it you wanted to say?"<p>

"I'm not sure... But I need to at least know, why did you ...do _that_?" Pitch lifted his head and looked in to ice blue eyes, seeing a hint of fear from his action he looked back down.

"Because I wanted to." He said plainly, before looking back up and leaning towards Jack; Jack flinched backwards, a little scared of his words and the thought of him getting any closer. Pitch hissed in pain and held his stomach, looking back down again.  
>Jack couldn't help how he felt. He was scared of, but also worried for the cruel man in front of him. He hated himself for all of these conflicting emotions... Pitch Black was his enemy; <em>their<em> enemy and he should be thought of as just that. But Jack, Jack couldn't stop himself from doing what he did next. He sat closer to the boogieman, and placing his hand on the others hand which cradled his own stomach, he slowly pulled it back. He wanted to check the wounds but Pitch pulled his hand away from Jack's and quickly stood up.

"Hey, be carful!" Pitch looked like he was about to fall over, his body moved unstably, shaking and wobbling from side to side.

"Just leave! I don't need your help or your pity!" He let himself fall to his knees. He hated that Jack could see him in such a weak state, he felt so pathetic.  
>"J-just leave."<p>

"No!"

"Do you want me to do it again, is that it?!" Jack's eyes widened and his fear sparked, giving Pitch a little more strength. He slowly stood and Jack's fear got stronger.

"No, please... Don't try that again." He moved backwards going to the other side of the bed. But before he could get off something stopped him and he gasped. Turning his head he saw a wall of shadow; when he turned his head back again those silvery golden eyes were staring straight in to his, Pitch was only centimetres away from his face. He was on the bed right in front of him, blocking Jack between the wall of shadow and his bandaged body.  
>"Please, P-"<p>

"Why?! Why do you come back like this after what I have done? Why would you worry about my afflictions?"

"I...I-" There were tears forming in the corners of Jack's eyes, he was so full of conflicting emotions and an inability to hate the man in front of him. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body.  
>"I wish I knew. But I don't." A hand came up to his face and cupped his cheek, making him cringe and open his eyes as a tear fell down. Pitch just watched him, looking in to his blue eyes, trying to understand the contorted fear that flowed in them. Without thinking he moved forward and caught the boy's lips in his own. Jack gasped and another wave of fear hit him, though he soon began to calm down a little as Pitch's lips gently pressed against his own, no threatening movement or forceful action; just soft lips on his. Pitch placed his other hand in white hair, coming his fingers through it. He didn't think he would ever get to do that again; to be able to kiss and touch him so easily. When he pulled back, Jack's face held a sad expression.<br>"Why do you have to kiss me like that? Idiot." Pitch moved in again, this time biting at his lip as if asking him to open his mouth; and he did. He let Pitch's tongue inside, he let it caress his own, and with hesitation he stroked it back. He couldn't help it; he wanted that kiss and he wanted to kiss him back, so he let his body move on it's own. He did it even though it was terrifying him.  
>When they pulled back panting slightly, Pitch from exhaustion and Jack from the fear and adrenalin making his heart pound, Pitch rested his head on Jack's shoulder; his black hair slightly dishevelled and falling out of it's normal pointed style and in to his face.<p>

"Forgive me. I should have never done _that_ to you. More than anything else you should despise me. You should hate me and I can tell you're afraid; so why won't you leave?"

"Because, even though you hurt me, I don't want you too hurt. I don't want you to _die_..."

"Who said I was going to die?"

"You looked like you were going to before; you still look like you might..." Pitch sighed.

"And right now; you aren't trying to get away anymore. Why not?"

"The warmth... I guess... it's nice. I don't feel alone or dead. I don't understand. I don't understand any of this. My mind feels blurred. ... Do you have mind control powers or something..?" Pitch gave a low chuckle and rapped his arms around the smaller younger man and held him tightly.

"No, I don't... I think things would have been easier for me if I did." Jack closed his eyes again and they stayed like that for a while as Jack trembled slightly, stress and fear having put his body in to mild shock. When Pitch eventually moved away after planting a final kiss on the boy's nape, he lay back down and looked over at Jack.

"You should go now."

"What if I don't want to?" He did want to, really; but being the stubborn boy he was...

"Please do. I want to be alone right now." He covered his face with his hand.

"... Okay, fine." Getting of the bed he headed towards the door.  
>"Hey, Pitch?"<p>

"hmm?" He moved his fingers apart so as to look at Jack through them.

"Don't you find me a little to cold when you touch me? I mean, just out of curiosity... Most people can't be in contact with me for so long without staring to, well, freeze..."

"Well... I find you pleasingly cool. Like I have said before, Jack, what goes together better than cold and dark?" Jack gave a small barely noticeable smile before saying goodbye and leaving. To his surprise the nightmare was still there, outside of the door, waiting for him. When did she leave the room, he didn't know, but he certainly didn't think she would be waiting to guide him out.  
>When he was outside of the lair, he breathed a deep breath of the cool fresh air and let the wind carry him up to the sky. Though Pitch's arms were the perfect warmth and surprisingly soothing, the cool wind on his face was a nice familiar sensation. Looking down at the entrance in the ground, he knew it wouldn't be long before he would return, because even though the cool breeze was a nice relief, he was already missing the unlikely pleasant warmth of the king of nightmares.<p>

Pitch sighed, ignoring the pain in his chest. His nightmare returned to his side and he stroked her mussel.

"Good girl. Make sure that if he ever returns that you guide him safely like you did today, my pet." She made a soft snort like noise in understanding.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter's not much longer than chapter three... Hope you like it.<p>

Thanks again to everybody who's left a review, liked or followed this story!

Reviews are welcome!~


	5. Chap5: Dark warmth, Pleasant cold

Disclaimers:  
>-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.<br>-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture

* * *

><p><span><strong>! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:<strong>

**Hi to everybody who is reading my story! I really need to know your opinion about this so please continue reading...  
>A member on this site has brought up the fact that they think I need to tone down my story or move it elsewhere, because they think it is to explicit...<br>It would bother me an awful lot to have to change it, and I also don't know another good site where I could upload it.  
>This story is not for the sake of porn, the violence and sexual content is part of the plotline,<strong> **and it is an awful lot less graphic than some of the things I have seen on here.  
>I am stuck on what to do, so I've decided to ask all of you on your opinion, because out of many, the opposite opinion of a mere 2 people does not necessarily count.<br>Therefor I ask all of my wonderful readers to please leave a review and or vote in the poll at the top of my profile page.  
>(Know that all votes are confidential and protected so you don't have to worry about someone not liking your choice and bothering you about it.)<strong>  
><strong>Please tell me if you think it is way to graphic, whether you think I should take out lemons, If you think it's perfectly fine as is, or if you know of a good site to move my story to.<br>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corruption of evil<strong>

Chapter 5: Dark warmth, Pleasant cold:

It had been two weeks since Pitch and Jack had met for the first time since Pitch's defeat. Two weeks since Pitch had forcefully had sex with him. After their meeting which took place a couple of days after that, Jack had been going back and meeting up with Pitch every few days. Each time the same nightmare would greet and guide him. Each time he and Pitch would somehow end up sharing a kiss or two. Each time he felt warm and alive. Believed in. And each time their meeting was a secret for only them.

Two days after their second meeting, Jack found himself back in front of the tunnel, again. He let himself fall down for the third time and was greeted by the same nightmare as the last time. Like before she showed him the way through the confusing and ever changing tunnels, not taking her attention away from him until they arrived at the room.  
>Closing the door behind himself, he saw Pitch sitting on the bed with his back to him, facing the wall as he watched his nightmare sand dance around with the black rabbit, without which Jack wouldn't be here right now. He moved over coming up behind him and kneeled on the bed, crawling over to rest by his side. Pitch simply turned his head to glance at him in acknowledgement before turning back again. After sitting in an uncomfortable silence, Jack brought his cane up and pointed it towards the nightmare rabbit. A few snow flakes fell in the room, and a pure while rabbit formed in front of them. Just like before, the opposite rabbits played together. They watched them for a short while before Pitch turned his vision on to Jack again. He placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck, which slowly stroked it's way up and fingers threaded through snowy hair. He enjoyed the hint of fear that rippled it's way through Jack's being. Jack's eyes met those silvery golden ones that stared at his wantonly, and they were getting closer, but he didn't move away; he couldn't move away from that warmth. Pitch lent down and pecked his lips. A small nearly blue blush was evident on Jack's white cheeks, his eyes half lidded. That look alone made Pitch want him more and he kissed him with a little more force this time, pressing him down in to the black sheet covered mattress. Jack moaned and panicked a little at the sudden action, but soon calmed down as Pitch broke the kiss and rested his face in the crook of his neck, gently holding on to him. They stayed like that for a long while, just lying there, before Jack needed to leave.<p>

"Pitch, I better leave soon... And I forgot to ask; well I was wondering... about when your nightmare brought me here last time, she seamed... Pitch?" Turning his head to look at the older man's face, Jack sighed. Pitch had fallen asleep. So not wanting to wake him, he gently moved his body off of himself and to his side; pulling the covers over him once he had done so. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer to ask him.  
>Pitch later woke up, Jack gone, but a smirk grassed his face, knowing that the winter spirit had come to him again and hadn't tried to push him away even once this time. Maybe it was still possible to the make the boy his after all.<p>

Five days after their second meeting, the same as what was becoming the usual happened; going in to the lair, accompanied by the nightmare, meeting Pitch in that room. Jack couldn't stop himself from going to him. He felt exited at the though of meeting with him. The thought of the warmth of those arms and lips alone gave him goose bumps; but he didn't know why it made him feel this way and he wished it didn't.  
>Jack, being a winter spirit, wasn't usually wanton of heat, he usually shied away from it, not being able to stand being in direct sun for to long and often keeping away from certain places when the weather, though perfect for humans, was just to warm for him. But The warmth he felt from Pitch was different, dark and comforting. Not to hot, and not so dull that he could barley feel it. It was a heat that made him feel alive. And he craved it. But he knew that wasn't the only reason he ventured in secret to Pitch. Though those were things he denied; he couldn't admit it, even to himself.<br>Sitting down on the bed, he watched Pitch as he slept, wondering if he ever had dreams; or nightmares. He was asleep when he arrived and he didn't have the heart to wake him with him looking so peaceful, but didn't feel like leaving yet either. So he looked over the man. Pitch's body didn't seem to be heeling yet. In fact, it was looking worse again. Letting his body move on it's own, he lay next to Pitch, close to his chest, and fell asleep.  
>When he woke up, Pitch was sat up and looking down at him while stroking his hair. He couldn't lie to himself about one thing, he liked the affectionate touches Pitch gave him. He also couldn't ignore the fact Pitch kept looking worse and worse.<p>

"Hey, Pitch?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you in pain at all?"

"I'll be fine."

"So that's a yes."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Why aren't you heeling yet though..?" Pitch looked down at himself with a knowing look, a hint of sadness laced his voice.

"Don't you worry about me, my darling Jack." He leaned down to place a kiss on Jack's forehead, Making the boy's cheeks heat up a little from the sudden contact and the sweet word placed just before his name. A grunt escaped Pitch's throat when lifting himself back up in to his sitting position. Jack instinctively took a hold of the hand that rested on his head and entwined their fingers, tightening his grip when Pitch looked at him, his icy blue eyes staring in to golden silver. Pitch smiled at this. Jack found at that point that he loved Pitch's smile. A rare genuine one that seemed like it was just for him. The thought made his cold heart beat faster. Unfortunately he remembered he had questions that would probably make that smile disappear.

"Pitch, I was wondering... when your nightmare brought me here the second time, she seamed scared of something. At first she was making me get lost in the tunnels, and then she seamed frightened out of nowhere and quickly showed me the way to this room." As predicted Pitch's smile disappeared, and he looked away from Jack.  
>"Pitch, what's down here..?" he said seriously but also cautiously.<p>

"Things that, for your own safety, you should not meddle with." He looked back down at Jack.  
>"There are and have always been dark things surrounding me, Jack. That should come as no surprise. My nightmare must have merely noticed something could be a potential danger to you and therefore stopped her games so as not to get you in harms way. Messing with other's minds is in their nature and she has not had the privilege to do so in a long while. I'll make sure they do not do that to you again. Please do not worry so much."<p>

"Okay..." Somehow he felt there was more to this than Pitch would tell him. But not wanting to ask again and potentially anger the older man, he decided to let that slide, for now at least. Jack's uneasy feelings showed on his face, so in a hopeful effort to calm him Pitch lay next to Jack and held him in his arms. He felt the boy start to relax in the gentle hold and was able to relax himself.  
>Jack's confusing feelings were pilling up inside. What was happening to him?<p>

Eight days after their second meeting, when Jack met with Pitch in the usual room, Pitch dragged him in to his lap and they stayed like that as Pitch kissed along his neck. Jack felt embarrassed at what he was doing to him. He hated himself for giving in so quickly and easily to the nightmare king's wishes, but he couldn't help it, he craved the warmth of his touch.  
>He still wondered how Pitch coped with the coldness of his frozen body.<p>

"Do you _really_ think I'm not to cold?"

"You're perfect, my Jack." Just like Jack liking Pitch's mildly warm temperature, Pitch found the cold skin under his touch delightful. Refreshing and cool, it made him feel as if his burnt broken soul was being saved and brought back from the ashes. It was as if he'd been on fire all this time and the cold soothed his burns. Jack's arms around his neck felt delightful and comforting, though he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm not yours, you know." He pulled back slightly, refusing to look in to Pitch's eyes.

"I want you to be." Jack's blush deepened.  
>"Is the idea really that awful?"<p>

"Shut up." He hid his face in the crook of Pitch's neck and felt the vibrations as Pitch chuckled lowly.

Ten days after there second meeting, this now being their sixth meeting, Pitch looked as sickly as usual as he lent against the headboard of the bed. Jack was saddened at how badly he was heeling; he just couldn't understand it. Why weren't the wounds on Pitch's body, that Jack so carefully took care of every time he visited, getting any better?  
>Pitch could see that he was down.<p>

"Jack, what's wrong? Are you quite all right, my darling?"

"Why? Why aren't you heeling?" Pitch visible cringed at the question, and Jack noticed.  
>"You know, don't you." he sighed.<p>

"It is nothing to do with you, Jack."

"That doesn't matter, just tell me!"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care if it has anything to do with me or not. And actually, it kinda does! I've been trying my hardest to heel you only to see you getting worse!"

"I appreciate the care you've given me, however it is not up to you whether I speak to you about any of my personal matters!" The sound of Pitch's raised angered voice sent fear through Jack, fear that the boogieman could obviously sense. He lent towards Jack and, putting a hand tightly around his neck, pushed him against the headboard. As his head bashed in to it, he felt pain reverberate through his scull making him cry out in both surprise and agony. Realising what he had just done, Pitch quickly let go and moved back. Jack's eyes were wide as he stared at the man in front of him, realising his own stupidity. Questions flooded his mind. How could he have let his guard down? How could he have let Pitch do those things to him? Even if it was just holding and kissing, how could he be so stupid as to put even a small amount of trust in the boogieman?  
>"Jack, forgive me love I-"<p>

"Don't call me that! Don't call me any of those words you use! I can't trust you... I don't even know why I'm still here." Getting of the bed in a hurry, he grabbed his staff and started heading for the door. But the two nightmares appeared before him and wouldn't let him pass.  
>"Damn it..!"<p>

"Jack listen to me, -" Jack turned his head to glare at Pitch as he too got up of off the bed.  
>"These truly are things I wish not to talk about. Things you most likely wouldn't want to know."<p>

"I was just worried about you and you react like that! I shouldn't be, cause you're suppose to be the enemy, but I was... I still am. But for all I know you're just faking! Pretending to be hurt to get what you want!"

"No, that's not true. Please don't think that, not you of all people."

"Then tell me..!"

"Even if I wanted to, by the sound of things you most likely wouldn't believe me."

"tsh! This is ridiculous, I'm leaving! Make the nightmares move!"

"No."

"Just do it!" He pointed his staff at Pitch who was walking towards him.

"Or what? Will you freeze me?"

"Maybe I will." A low laugh emitted from Pitch as he looked to the ground.  
>"Why're you laughing?"<p>

"Go ahead then, if you think you are capable."

"What..?"

"Freeze me then!" He through his arms out to the sides as if to show himself surrendering and open for attack.  
>"Go on, Jack! Cover my body in ice just to watch it melt away, and see what I'll do to you for having frozen me! Even if it last long enough, do you really think my nightmares will let you out of hear? Do you really think they won't do anything to you before it's my turn? And if you think you can try freezing them then think again because they are now more resistant to that than they once were, and if they froze it would not necessarily mean you could leave."<p>

"You bastard..!" Pitch continued advancing towards the cold boy who's fear was both delicious and disgusting to him. When he got close enough, he held out his hand.

"Or you can choose to calm down and stay with me a little longer. I don't wish to fight with you, Jack." He looked down in surprise at Pitch's hand held out in front of him.

"But how can I trust you?! I shouldn't after what you've done. I shouldn't even be here; if the other guardians knew..."

"They don't have to know anything, my darling Jack Frost." His hand came up and stroked the side of Jack's face.  
>"You know, I'm truly sorry for hurting you just now; I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Jack closed his eyes and relaxed his body as the warm hand caressed his cold face, soaking in the sweet apologetic words. He suddenly felt his face warming up a little more from Pitch's breath on his nose, he was getting closer, but he didn't open his eyes. Hot lips planted kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose and chin before landing on his mouth. he couldn't bring himself to push him away, so like many times before, he let those lips have their way with his own, and he kissed him back.<br>Tongues touching and the biting of lips; this was becoming a habit that Jack did not want to admit that he liked. But he just could not deny those warm, sweet and oddly gentle touches and kisses. In fact, he loved them.  
>Jack knew now, he was in to deep to get out. He didn't know exactly what these feelings were, but the fact he craved Pitch's presence was evident to him. That dark warmth had eclipsed the cold of his freezing algor mortis(*), bringing a sense of life he could barely remember ever feeling.<p>

Twelve days after there second meeting, it had been two weeks since Pitch and Jack had met for the first time since Pitch's defeat. Two weeks since Pitch had forcefully had sex with him. After their meeting which took place a couple of days after that, Jack had been going back and meeting up with Pitch every few days. Each time the same nightmare would greet and guide him. Each time he and Pitch would somehow end up sharing a kiss or two. Each time he felt warm and alive. Believed in. And each time their meeting was a secret for only them.  
>But not all secrets are warm and pleasant.<br>Some are dark and cold.

* * *

><p>(*): <span>Algor mortis<span>: the death chill. It's the first stage the body goes in to after death. It's when all heat slowly leaves the body until gaining an ambient temperature and all that remains is a cold corps empty of life. This stage is followed by rigor mortis, the stiffening of the body, which is followed by Putrefaction, the decomposition of the body.  
>In Jack's case,(in my story at least) his body is forever in an algor mortis like state; cold and dead, but without the other stages that follow, and with still functioning organs (though not all are needed for him to remain in his life like state). His body can warm up, but it won't remain that way once he is exposed to a colder climate. For example, if he is in a hot climate and moves to one a lot cooler, to the touch he would be warm until his body goes back to room temp; though he is often colder that room temp, especially if he uses his powers.<p>

* * *

><p>The end of this chapter... well the way it's written makes it sound like the end of the story or something... but fret not for there are many a chapter to come next!<p>

Yeah, so this chapter is basically to make sure this part of the story doesn't drag on to long. But also this way it doesn't skip to a couple of weeks later where they are closer all of a sudden, and it lets you see some of their moments together as their relationship and emotions for one another evolve.

Hope you enjoyed! Love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! (No bashing on the couple or genre though please. If it's not your thing then you merely need to look elsewhere. We all have our own opinions and our own preferences.)

chapter six will be up hopefully around next Sunday or Monday if I have the time, and it will be longer! (Well, that is if the story isn't removed, hahahahah hah 'goes to cry in a lonely corner somewhere')


	6. Chap6: Bathed in blood

Disclaimers:  
>-I do not own Rise of the guardians nor any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.<br>-I also do not own/ did not draw the cover picture, that was done by the wonderful YaraRaa on Deviantart (links on my profile page).

**Warning**: Mature content, some strong language, some blood/gore, violence, abuse, gay sexual content, rape, acts of sodomy, some torture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corruption of evil<strong>

Chapter 6: Bathed in blood:

Two weeks. It had been two weeks and Jack couldn't believe he had let the Nightmare King in so easily in such a short amount of time.  
>He was sat atop a tree above Pitch's lair, looking down at the entrance; a Nightmare was looking back at him. She seemed to be waiting there for Jack, seemingly expecting him to come down and see her master since he was so close to the lair. But after last time he wasn't sure if he wanted to see him or not. He was angry; not just at Pitch, but at himself.<br>Eventually he made up his mind, letting the want to see the dark man take over, he let the wind carry him down. Why he wanted to see the man so much was something that continued to evade his knowledge. His inability to stay away seemed to yet again take the better of him and his judgment.  
>As he and the Nightmare were about to enter the tunnel, the other Nightmare that Jack knew of who had remained loyal to Pitch flew out of it. Jack's eyes followed the creature and he realised it was heading towards Burgess. His curiosity took the better of him and he quickly followed, a slight sense of concern at what she could be up to, or rather what Pitch could be up to, hinted on his face.<br>Once they arrived near the centre of the town, the Nightmare, unaware that she was being followed, went to work. Jack saw her sneak around going in to one house then the next, emitting a few screams here and there from children she must have scared with dark dreams, or her mere presence. His eyes narrowed as he watched her, his anger mounting once again. After the third scream he took action and went after the black sand mare, stopping her from scaring the next child and oddly sending her running. The moment he had stopped her she seemed to not want to fight him over anything and, disappearing in to the night, simple left the town alone. Almost as if she had been dismissed from her work. As if Jack's order for her to stop and leave had been obeyed without the slightest problem as if he were their leader. It was odd, he thought, how easy it was to stop her. But perhaps it was just with how week their master currently was. Perhaps it was not a good time for them to put up any resistance while so low on strength.  
>Once he had returned to where the other black mare was waiting for him, he entered the lair with anger evidently coursing through him.<br>Once inside the room, slamming the door behind himself he stopped still, head down and eyes hidden behind white hair. Pitch turned his head, knowing something had obviously upset the boy. He slowly lifted himself from a worn and faded black armchair, that was placed by a fireplace on the opposite side of the room to where the bed resided.

"Jack, it is rude to slam doors. ...What is wrong?"

"What are you up to now, Pitch?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, my dear."

"Oh, you don't know what I mean? Somehow I'm having trouble believing that. Why was one of your Nightmares off scaring the children of Burgess?" Pitch sighed.  
>"Answer me." Jack lifted his head, eyes looking directly in to Pitch's.<p>

"Because thanks to when you opened up my lair's entrance in the forest, more than just my little nightmare rabbit can get out to be up on the surface, and my Nightmares are profiting from the sudden freedom after being trapped for so long." Pitch explained, rubbing his temple with his finger and thumb.

"What, so you're saying it's my fault?!"

"No. But, I suppose in a way... it is. It seems you broke some kind of seal that kept us all here; most likely from our last battle. I'm not sure how it got there in the first place, weather on purpose or accidental, or if it was one of you Guardians or the man in the moon who placed it... Whichever it was, it no longer posses any problem. Well, at least for the Nightmares; I have no clue about myself being able to cross through."

"You're still the one who sent her out there though, aren't you..!" Pitch made a noise of annoyance before continuing his explanation.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't a whole lot of strength right now and the more fear they create and collect for me the stronger I will become; the quicker I can heal. You did want me to heal, didn't you?" Jack's expression changed from anger to one of sad understanding, though the anger was still evident in his voice.

"Do you have to scare the kids, though?"

"Jack, out of all the humans, often the children have the most imagination. The most intoxicating and easily fed fears. And besides, they're also the ones who need the fear the most."

"What?! how can they _need_ fear? Don't make things up to look as if you've done nothing wrong!" His face turned back to having a look of anger. Pitch sighed again at Jack's ignorance.

"Think now, Jack. I know you have the intelligence to understand, unlike your Guardian friends. What is it, do you think, that stops a child harming themselves or knowing when something is not right and needs avoiding?" Jack looked confused as his anger level lessened a little, looking at the ground he thought and listened to what Pitch was saying.  
>"Hope? Wonder? Fun? Things like that have the children get hurt, and only fuels premature death. Unless-"<p>

"...Fear stops them in their tracks..." The realisation hit him hard.

"Exactly! You see, I knew you were a clever boy." He walked over to Jack and placed a hand on the top of the winter spirit's lowered head.  
>"I knew you were so much more intelligent than those ignorant fools." Though he didn't like that Pitch kept insulting the other Guardians, he couldn't ignore the fact that they didn't seem to realise that what Pitch did was most likely just as important for the children as happy childhood memories, joyful dreams, as hope, wonder, fun... They did need it; maybe not as much as Pitch had wanted last time; only enough to help keep them safe, but they needed that fear. And when Jack thought harder, he realised something.<p>

"I'm sorry..."

"huh?" Pitch's expression became slightly confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't see that before... I'm not intelligent, I'm an idiot. All this time, I though so badly of everything you've done, I couldn't see such an important fact as this." He knew what Pitch wanted was darkness and fear and most likely not the children's safety, but he still felt bad for only seeing the evil in Pitch and what he did; and having seen everything he did, therefor everything he was, as a worthless and hindering existence. He never actually thought of Pitch in such a cruel way, but he disgusted himself at the thoughts he did once have on the man. Thoughts that would normally be held by someone who did think such things as the world being better off if Pitch didn't exist. No one should be wished to not exist; everyone should be seen; believed in.  
>They stood there in silence for a short while as Pitch stoked the boys snowy hair. Until Jack looked back up with watery eyes that threatened to overflow.<br>"I didn't realise why certain things have been happening; non of us did." Pitch broke out of the trance he was in having been content with the sweet contact and Jack's mere presence.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Pitch, since you've been gone, kids have been getting hurt more often, believer's lights on the globe have gone out, and no matter which child it is it's been harder to keep them safe. Damn it! We're suppose to be Guardians and yet... we stupidly altogether removed something that they need to survive without even thinking it through..."

"Now now my boy, calm down." Pitch cooed pulling him in to a hug, surprising Jack with the closeness.  
>"Humans still fear things without me around to create it. It's natural. I just-"<p>

"Add to it; and it keeps them safe!"

"..." Pitch began to worry if he'd broken the boy; Jack didn't usually accept he was wrong so easily, and he seemed to be overflowing with emotion he didn't normally show. But, why was he worried that he may have broken him? Wouldn't that make it easier to have the boy on his side and all to himself?

"Even Jamie. Even he got hurt for stupid reasons because of what we did to you. Because of what _I_ did. And I didn't even notice why!"

"Oh Jack, what I've done, to you and everybody else, is so much more terrible. There is no need to blame yourself."

"But... I- What am I suppose to do? I don't want everybody scared and having nightmares... but I don't want them to get hurt either... And then there's the other Guardians; I... I just don't know what to think anymore. I feel like my mind's a mess." He knew he shouldn't say things like this to his suppose to be enemy, who has truly done terrible things and who he doubts he can fully trust. But he couldn't help but spill his emotions, that had been bottled up for so long, when Pitch was being such a good listener. Something he rarely had was someone who listened patiently to everything he had to say.  
>"Maybe we could have gone about everything in a different way..."<br>Pitch sighed and held him tighter in his arms.

"Jack my dear, calm down and just forget these things for the time being. The stress of it all is getting to you. Relax for now and we can talk about things again when you are not so worked up. Alright?" Jack drew in a shaky breath before answering with a nod. They walked over to the bed and Pitch sat down, pulling Jack in to his lap. He stroked his white hair, running his fingers through it.

"...You seem a bit better today."

"I have gained a little more strength."

"Because of that Nightmare?"

"Yes, the fear she created has helped me somewhat." Jack looked up at Pitch.

"I'm glad. That you feel better, I mean." Pitch gave a small smile before leaning down to kiss him. At first Jack hesitated, but soon enough kissed him back, their tongues pressing and stroking against each other. It started out surprisingly and pleasantly soft, but soon escalated in to something more passionate. Pitch slowly pushed Jack down on to the sheets, kissing him deeply, hands wondering down to the rim of his hoodie. Jack felt a warm hand touch the skin of his stomach as it trailed underneath blue fabric, making his muscles contract in pleasant shock. The hand hovered against his skin, barely touching it, caressing it so gently it made him want more. Jack moaned in to the kiss, and with that Pitch moved his right hand under the hoody to Jack's chest and stroked his nipples, the odd sensation waking Jack up from the sensual trance he was in.  
>"P-Pitch, stop, don't touch there."<p>

"Why not?" He gently pinched the boy's left nipple between his fingers, making a small squeak escape his lips. Pitch chuckled lowly.  
>"You're actually quit cute at times; did you know that, Precious?" Jack blushed and looked away to his side, an embarrassed look on his face.<br>"Don't take that badly, my dear." Pitch kissed Jack's neck up to his ear, as his hand started stroking around the boy's chest again. His free hand settling on his right inner thigh, stroking it up and down. Jack tried to hold back a moan, not quit stopping the sound escaping him. Pitch smirked against his neck.  
>A heat was pooling in the bottom of Jack's stomach, a sensation paired with this touching that reminded him of what Pitch had done to him a couple of weeks ago...<p>

"Pitch... What exactly a-are you planning on doing..?" Pitch answered by moving his left hand up from Jack's thigh to his crotch, giving a light squeeze. Jack's eyes went wide as his breath caught in his throat. He knew it, he knew it, he knew he couldn't trust him, why did he even let him kiss or touch him again? Jack's brain went in to panic as he remembered everything from when Pitch forced him to do what he was so obviously trying to do again.  
>"N-No! get off me! Let go!" He started kicking and trying to push Pitch away, but nearly instantaneously those same black tentacle like shadows held him down.<br>"No no no! Not this again! Please!" Pitch sat there above him, but it wasn't all the same as before. Pitch's eyes were sad, and apart from the shadows holding him down nothing else happened. He had stopped touching him as soon as Jack had started shouting; retreating at the first sign of his crushingly strong fear born from what he had previously done to him.  
>Jack didn't see that Pitch had ceased his activity, too scared to notice, he continued shouting and fighting the shadows that held down his limbs.<p>

"Forgive me." is all Pitch said before getting off of the bed, moving away from the kicks that would be aimed at him once he removed the shadows from Jack's body. Jack thrashed about for a few seconds as they left his arms and legs, before starting to calm down. Pitch turned his back to him as he began to walk back over to his armchair situated at the opposite end of the room. Jack's breathing slowed as he sat up, and he looked confused. He had not expected the Nightmare King to stop so easily.  
>"I think you should leave now, Frost." Pitch sounded so cold; it was different to how he spoke to Jack lately. He was upset, and Jack slowly understood why. Pitch obviously was not planning to do the same as last time, he was just... Well he wasn't sure what he was thinking , he couldn't say he had much experience in this sort of thing. But it made a spark of guilt light inside of him.<br>Pitch had stopped in front of his chair, still facing away from Jack who was getting of the bed.

"Pitch.."

"Go!" Jack didn't need to be told again. He headed towards the door once he had picked up his staff. Looking back one last time at the man who still faced away from him, he sighed before leaving.

It was a full week of Jack moping around trying to get his mind to work again. He couldn't figure out what to do or think about Pitch. What were all of these feelings? It was all so frustrating and hard for him, he had never experienced such things before, until a few weeks ago, and with Pitch of all people. With his enemy. It's not like he knew nothing of sex, or love; he had been around for more than tree hundred year after all. But he had never had or felt anything like it before. At least not that he could remember. So his view on the subject was... blurred to say the least.  
>He did not want to love the Boogeyman; but the more he thought about it, the more the word 'love' seemed to fit in his thoughts about the dark spirit.<br>Trying to get a better understanding, he watched the humans who could never see him. He watch them and followed the ones who held hands, who kissed. The things that he had been doing with Pitch. He listened to their sweet words as they laughed together and held on to each other tightly and lovingly, trying his best to understand such feelings. Watching the lovers made Jack long for those sweet kisses and affectionate touches the Boogeyman gave him. His body was starving for physical contact from the man, along with his mind that wanted him close, he couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't deny to himself the feelings he felt for Pitch. The love he felt. It was ridiculous and foolish, he knew that. But still, he couldn't bring himself to ignore it and walk away for good, and so he found himself heading back to Pitch's lair in the forest once again.  
>As usual the black mare was waiting at the entrance, but when he approached her she trotted backwards and stood over the hole in the earth bellow. Remaining a hoof on ether side of the lair's entrance, she snorted and shook her head up and down as if saying to back off.<p>

"Hey, what gives?" He got closer and she reared up, letting her black hooves crash back down again in warning.  
>"Wow! Calm down girl!" Jack held his hands out in front of himself in defence. He sighed.<br>"Pitch... Don't tell me he told you to stop me coming back... Did I really hurt his feelings that badly..? I mean, damn, It's been a week since then!" The nightmare just held her head lowly and looked to the side, he supposed she felt bad for not letting him in. She always greeted him happily; sometime she would even ask for attention from the winter spirit.  
>"Heh. Don't worry girl, I know you're just doing your job." He petted her nose and she nudged herself against his hand, the cold more of a welcome than a put-off. 'I suppose Cold and dark really do fit well together, don't they.' He really did want to see Pitch, but if Pitch didn't want to be seen then there was a high chance he wouldn't be. If Jack went in to the lair Pitch could just send him in circles until he pops out in to some random place that was defiantly<em> not<em> part of the lair. Just like when he made him appear in Bunnymund's warren, before he became a Guardian and they were fighting against the feared man.  
>"I guess I'll try another time then, huh?" He gave her one last pet before starting to float away on the cold northern wind.<br>"But, please, if it's even possible... can you try and convince him to let me in next time..?" The nightmare snorted in understanding.  
>"Thanks... Well, see ya!" He flew off, planning to return in a few more days, hoping Pitch would see him then.<p>

Pitch did not want to see Jack at this time. But the main reason for this was not what had happened between them a week ago.

Pitch was laying on the floor of a seemingly empty and dark room, quietly sobbing. The dark though was of course not what bothered him, it was what hid within it. His body was limp and practically lifeless, blood oozing out of the now ripped clothing, that was melting away from his body from his lack of power, and the bandaging Jack had placed so carefully over his gashes and bruised bones.

"Please... No more..!" The darkness laughed at him, before Pitch's torture continued and he screamed out, begging this to end. But no one would hear his screams; no one could save him. Pitch told himself this is what he deserved, this is his own doing; and at least he could keep this painful darkness away from Jack. At least it was trapped in here with him and him alone; his loyal nightmare helping keep Jack away.  
>Screams continued to echo through his lair; but even if someone did hear him, who would want to risk their life to save such a lowly creature such as himself?<br>He continued to sob things nearly inaudible as his skin was cut and flesh torn...  
>"...J-Ja..ck..."<p>

A Few more days had passed and Jack, having been at the north pole, returned once again; the Nightmare quickly appearing from shadows the moment he arrived in Burgess. She obviously wanted him to follow her so he did. They soon stood in front of the tunnel that went deep through the earth, only this time, she seemed eager to let him in; in fact she was nudging him forward so he would move faster.

"Okay okay, I'm going in!" He wondered to himself, why the drastic change of heart. Mildly worried, he eagerly leapt inside wanting to see the Nightmare King rather badly by now. They moved fast through the tunnels and hallways, over bridges and down stairs; until they arrived at the room. On opening the door the Nightmare ran in, Jack eyed her with confusion and followed inside, closing the door behind himself.  
>"Hey, Pitch... What wrong with you're Nightm- ... Pitch..?" Jack's eyes went wide; blood, there was so much of that near black blood with it's red shine on the floor, pooling around the bed. The Nightmare stomped around the bed, one side to the other, wanting Jack to go over to it. Jack ran, heart pounding in his cold chest; he fell to his knees ignoring the blood that would cover them and gazed under the bed to see none other than Pitch Black laying curled up in to a ball. His breathing raged and uneven, as what remained of his blood soaked bandages and clothing slowly oozed out more of the dark red liquid.<br>"P-Pitch! Hey, Pitch! Can you hear me?!" No answer. Though his eyes were open, the look was dead and aimed at his own bloodied hands as they held on tightly to his shaking legs. Jack became covered in blood as he pulled him out from underneath the bed, getting him to let go of his legs in the process, bringing his ripped up torso in to view. The only clothing that remained on him, apart from a few torn bandages, being his torn-up pants. And they themselves threatened to fall in to the shadows from Pitch's power being faded to a point he could barley continue to control the smallest amount of shadow or dark sand.  
>"Damn it... Pitch, what happened to you?" He cupped the older man's face in his hands, making it face his own.<br>"How long have you been like this..? Come on, answer me... please..!"

"Jack..." Jack thanked the moon. "I'm happy... to see you a-again." Pitch sounded so weak and dazed, his dull eyes barely able to look up in to Jack's.

"What are you saying you dumb-ass,-" he laughed a small, worried, forced laugh.  
>"It's not like I wasn't coming back again." Pitch tried to reach a bloodied hand up to Jack's face, but it fell to his side with lack of strength. Jack felt a stab of pain in his heart seeing him so week; so he picked up Pitch's hand from where it fell, placed it on his own cold cheek and held it there, squeezing it gently, giving Pitch a forced smile.<p>

"Jack..?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be... to much of me t-to ask you... for a kiss..?" Jack was surprised at the question; but filled with worried sympathy and happy to oblige, he lent down close to his mouth.

"Of course not..." Leaning in a little more he gently pressed their lips together, a metallic taste and sent filled his senses but he didn't care. They stayed like that for a short while, Jack cradling Pitch in his arms, the wounded man's head resting on his lap as he continued softly kissing him. He was to scared to leave Pitch's side, so once calmer he had sent the Nightmare to fetch some medicines and bandages. She returned and Jack reluctantly left the embrace, carefully placing a cushion underneath his head to start work on the once powerful man's broken body. If it was even possible to repair such immense damage upon already damaged skin muscle and bone, he didn't know; but he refused to give in.  
>Pitch's eyes felt so heavy; they started to close, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open.<br>"Hey, Pitch, come on stay with me. You can't sleep now..." Those desperate words were in vain, since Pitch could no longer hear them as he began to loose consciousness. This was by far the worst Jack had ever seen him. He was so weak... so hurt.  
>"Pitch... hold on, please..." Blood; there was so much blood. Jack's vision became blurred as truly sad and despairing tears began to stain his cheeks for the first time in a long while. He pushed on, trying his best to stop the bleeding; he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. Pitch couldn't die... could he?<p>

* * *

><p>Oh noes, Pitchy! What will happen?<p>

I'm really sorry about how late this is! I've just been having a lot of personal problems lately, to do with work, family, depression and... well that's all I feel like saying really... I don't want to have to get in to detail.

And as for the stuff I talked about in the beginning of chapter 5, I have to much on my plate to bother with that shit at the moment so to the lovelies who actually like this story, here's a new chapter~  
>To others, well... please leave me alone at least for now I am not in the mood to be pissed of even more. Thank you.<p>

To quote the review of English Seraphim: "True writers and true writing communities are open minded about the content and rating of written works. Writing is a way for us to explore the darker natures of humanity and understand why people behave in the ways they do. If this site truly wanted to keep itself alive and keep its writers happy, there are ways that they could make graphic content inaccessible to its younger readers. They choose not to do so."

I don't know when the next chapter will be out; maybe next Munday, maybe in a couple of weeks. I don't know. But I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter, as usual whould love to know what you think~

And also, thank you all for your wonderful support~ ^v^


End file.
